blackrainbowsfandomcom-20200215-history
Precious Baltimore
A mute albino chipmunk, one of the five SEO experiments hired by Jack the Ripper to commence a massacre in the Circle II's Globe Hotel. Abandoned by her "family" of experiments, she followed the Trial Runners through Vegas with hopes of returning to the Compound. Background 'History' Currently unknown. 'Black Rainbows' Baltimore was first introduced in Black Rainbows alongside her treasured friend, Eric Coil, in the casino, watching him gamble away until the duo were kicked out. After their encounter with a few Trial Runners, the two realize she had left her mask behind in the casino, and Trial Runner Lani finds and returns it to her. The duo then scamper off. She returned, along with Coil, to the plot during the start of Jack the Ripper's massacre of civilians within the massive Globe Hotel. Once the massacre has reached it's ending, Baltimore had shown a moment of weakness and was apprehended by Kenneth; the other Experiments refused to save her and abandoned her, as she could've died in that spot (had Kenneth not spared her life) and failed the mission. A weakling. Out of sheer loyalty to the SEO Experiments - her family - she vowed to return to the Compound despite all costs. Character 'Physical Description' A slim albino chipmunk. Her favourite outfit is a black and white dress; in this outfit, and any other casual outfits she wears, she wears a ceramic blank white mask, the only markings on it consisting of two holes for her eyes. This mask however was found cracked when Lani discovered it in the Globe Hotel's casino. Her white hair is cleanly kept and reaches just above her shoulders. During the Globe Hotel massacre, Baltimore wears her cracked mask over her face; the mask is, however, shattered during the massacre. Instead of a dress, in this scenario she wears a leather-black skin-tight fighting outfit, designed for ultimate speed. 'Personality' Despite her muteness, Baltimore is extremely bubbly and optimistic. She is quick to forgive others, on the basis that she is not betrayed or forsaken. The chipmunk is also very dainty and possesses cat-like reflexes; whenever she falls from great heights for example, she always lands on her feet. Unable to speak, she communicates with others through sign language or writing. For an unexplained reason, Baltimore prefers to go by her last name as opposed to her first name, Precious. 'Fighting Style' Like all the other SEO experiments, Baltimore possesses a unique, otherworldly ability. Being a supernatural mime, whatever she creates becomes a reality, though invisible. Baltimore cannot create projectile materials, such as guns and cannons, unless she creates the ammunition individually each time. She also cannot create explosives or anything requiring electricity. Unlike the other SEO experiments, Baltimore is more defensive. For example, when trying to get the Trial Runners to head down towards the centre where Jack wishes for them to gather, she would take a more cautious, if playful and tricky, approach to whoever she is facing. She would hide behind invisible barriers and walls, set up traps, or try to knock them unconscious without doing any major damage (e.g. a hit to the head). We have so far seen Baltimore create these: *Rope *Walls and barriers *Chained metal ball *Machete Relationships 'Eric Coil' Baltimore views the SEO experiments as a family. Coil reminds Baltimore of her own brother all too much, and for that reason she feels she can trust him the most. The two are seen around each other often, from watching Coil gamble to the two playing a random game of charades. Though Coil (reluctantly) is one of the Experiments who abandoned her during Jack and the Forbidden Fruits' leave from the Globe Hotel, Baltimore longs to return to him, knowing he'd accept her back regardless of the past circumstance. '???' Having not been at the Vegas SEO Compound too long, Baltimore does not know too much about him, but trusts him and enjoys his company regardless - despite just about everyone else in the Compound shunning and taunting him at every moment they get. '???' Another SEO Experiment she sees harassed all too often, Baltimore was quick to befriend her upon her arrival to the Compound, and dotes on her like an adored younger sister. Statistics *Power: 6/10 *Defense: ??/10 *Speed: 8/10 *Dodge: 8/10 *Aim: 8/10 *Stamina: 5/10 Trivia *I (Rex) named my white hamster after my OC Baltimore, not the other way around.